Varykino
| Afbeelding =250px | planeet=Naboo | regio= Lake Country | stad= | type= Villa | eigenaar= Naberrie familie Omar Berenko | gebouwd= | vernietigd= }} Varykino (soms ook Lakeside Retreat genaamd) was het buitenverblijf van de Naberrie familie op Naboo. Het was gelegen in het Lake Country. Varykino was zowel de naam voor het eiland als de villa die er gebouwd was. Het was in deze idyllische omgeving dat Anakin Skywalker en Padmé Amidala verliefd werden op elkaar. Geschiedenis Varykino werd eeuwen geleden bewoond door de tragische Naboo dichter Omar Berenko. Berenko leefde in een soort commune samen met Gungans en Naboo tot zijn mysterieuze ontvoering en verdwijning op één van de balkons van Varykino. thumb|left|250px|Padmé & Anakin op het terras Varykino werd daarna aangekocht door de Naberrie familie als buitenverblijf. Toen Padmé in Third Level op school zat, kwam ze er vaak tijdens ‘schooluitstappen’ met haar klasgenoten. Terwijl ze in het zand lagen probeerden Padmé en haar klasgenoten de vogels te raden die aan het zingen waren. Tevens bezochten ze regelmatig een glasblazer op een naburig eiland die vazen en halskettingen maakte. De laatste jaren bezocht Padmé het buitenverblijf minder en minder omwille van haar drukke politieke agenda. Toen Padmé en Anakin Skywalker op de vlucht waren na de aanslagen op de Senator in 22 BBY raadde Padmé aan om te gaan schuilen in haar buitenverblijf. Nadat ze eerst Padmés ouders hadden ontmoet, zette het duo koers richting Varykino. Het was in deze betoverende omgeving dat vooral Padmé verliefd werd op Anakin. Hun eerste kus werd weliswaar verstoord door Padmés plichtsbewustzijn maar na een leuke middag en gezellig avondmaal bekende Anakin zijn diepe gevoelens voor Padmé. Uiteindelijk verbleef het duo niet lang op Varykino omdat Anakins dromen over zijn moeder hem bleven achtervolgen. thumb|250px|Anakin & Padmé treden in het huwelijk Later zouden Padmé en Anakin echter terugkeren naar Varykino om - in het bijzijn van een select gezelschap – er op het terras in alle secretie in het huwelijk te treden dat werd bezegeld door Maxiron Agolerga. Tijdens de Clone Wars keerde het koppel regelmatig terug naar het buitenverblijf wanneer ze beiden tijd vrij konden maken in hun agenda. Obi-Wan Kenobi trof hen er op een keer aan toen hij de zoektocht naar Asajj Ventress wou voortzetten na haar verdwijning op Coruscant in een duel met Anakin. In 19 BBY werd Padmés grootmoeder Ryoo Thule er op brutale wijze vermoord door de Inquisitor Malorum die op zoek was naar Ferus Olin. Ryoo verbleef op Varykino om de dood van Padmé te verwerken. Ligging Het Lake Country was één van de meest idyllische plaatsen op Naboo. Deze regio, omgeven van meren en eilanden, was niet gekoppeld aan de gevaarlijke Core zodat er geen zeemonsters in de meren leefden. Omdat de eilandjes erg afgelegen waren, werden boten of Gondola Speeders er voornamelijk gebruikt als vervoer. Op één van die eilandjes bevond zich Varykino dat bij afwezigheid werd gerund door Paddy Accu en twee diensmeisjes genaamd Teckla en Nandi. Varykino was gelegen op een heuvel en een speciale pier was aangelegd om boten en Gondola Speeders laten aan te meren. Varykino werd omringd door een prachtige tuin met balustrades die uitgaven op het Lake Country. thumb|250px|Padmé, Anakin en Teckla in de Room of Morning Mists Het verblijf zelf bestond uit verschillende kamers en veranda’s waaronder een ruime eet- en woonplaats, verschillende slaapkamers (waaronder een hele grote voor Padmé) en kamers voor het personeel. De ronde eetkamer droeg de naam Room of Morning Mists. Het was in dat vertrek dat Omar Berenko zijn beroemd gedicht schreef genaamd Defense of Naboo. Het interieur was versierd met zware gordijnen, stijlvol meubilair en klassieke decoratie. Achter Varykino lagen verschillende waterweides waar Shaak graasden nabij watervallen. Deze weides waren eigendom van het Pastoral Collective. Achter de Schermen * Het Como Meer in Italië fungeerde als locatie voor het Lake Country en Villa Balbianello. Deze villa werd in de 16e eeuw gebouwd door de kerk en diende als buitenverblijf voor kardinalen en bisschoppen. Momenteel is het in handen van een soort monumentenzorg in Italië. De villa kan bezocht worden door toeristen. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Bron *Lake Country in de Databank *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars: Obsession *The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo category:Locaties category:Naboo